The Butler, In Waiting
by RedRocker13
Summary: Part two of 'The Butler' series. Daphne, and her loyal butler Sebastian, begin to make their moves against Voldemort and his daughter. Allies become Enemies and Vice Versa.
1. The Butler, Reprising

Chapter One: The Butler, Reprising

 _14_ _th_ _August, 1996, Greengrass Manor_

A warm sunday morning, in mid August, birds were chirping happily in the tree's, and the sounds of water trickling down a stream could be heard through the open windows. In the master bedroom of the new Greengrass Manor, Daphne Greengrass turned in her sleep. After graduating from Hogwarts, Daphne had insisted that Greengrass Manor be demolished. The building reminded her of her parents far too much. She also hated the location. Despite her 'Ice Princess' demeanour, Daphne was very much a countryside person, and she had insisted that they move to the Lake District. The new manor, though smaller than the previous one, had a much warmer feel to it, and sat overlooking a beautiful lake, with a waterfall, and beautiful flowers surrounding it. Sebastian had assured her hat muggle's couldn't come near it either, in much the same way that they couldn't come near Hogwarts. She stirred, as a clink interrupted her sleep.

"Good morning, young mistress. This morning's tea is Earl Grey, imported from India."

Daphne sat up, rubbing her eye's. "Good morning, Sebastian.". She smiled at her butler. Sebastian was a tall, slim man, with long black hair, and bright green eyes. His eye's were the only part of him that made him recognisable as the man who was formerly Harry Potter. They were definitely unique. And Daphne loved them. She accepted the tea cup he handed her and sipped from it. "How's the school?" she asked him.

"With the revelations of the late Professor Dumbledore's nature, the wizarding world is in uproar."

"Naturally." muttered Daphne

"Quite. However, the board of Governors has accepted you as the Headmistress, young mistress." said Sebastian.

"Excellent. Glad to see that I'm not paying them for nothing. For the record though, Sebastian, please don't start addressing me as Headmistress, just call me, young mistress. I like that." she finished, with a blush.

"As you wish, young mistress." Sebastian bowed.

"Any word from my spy within Voldemort's ranks?"

"Not as of yet, young mistress. I believe that they'll be in contact with you shortly though. They have contacted you once a week for the past two months, I am certain that the trend will continue."

"I hope so." nodded Daphne. "I suppose there's no sense in worrying about it now."

"Indeed, young mistress. ". Daphne sipped at her tea, and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Sebastian, is it really that late in the day? It surely isn't 11."

"You have nothing on your schedule today, young mistress. As such, I thought you might appreciate a lie-in. You have been working extremely hard lately in ensuring that the standards of Hogwarts are increased." said Sebastian. Daphne chuckled and turned to look out of the window. It truly was a beautiful day. From her position, she could see the sunlight, reflecting off the waves in the lake.

"Sebastian, fetch my swimming costume."

"Yes, young mistress."

 _14th August 1996, ?_

Hermione was sat at a desk scowling at a report. She had sent a team of Death Eaters on a raid last night. Their orders had been clear. Cause chaos and confusion. She sighed as she placed the report on her desk. Chaos and confusion. How hard was that? In front of her, stood the only Death Eater that had partaken in the raid, and evaded capture. "Well, Goodwin?" she asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Tell me why you are stood here, when seven of your comrade's are sat in ministry holding cells."

"They were too weak to overpower the aurors, ma'am."

"Wrong." said Hermione, simply.

"They were-"

"Wrong."

"They-"

"Wrong."

"Ma'am, I don't understand."

"It isn't anything that they did, Goodwin. It's your fault."

"Ma'am, I swear I haven't done nothin'."

"Exactly the point, Goodwin. You did nothing. You stood back and watched as your comrade's struggled. And why? Because you're a coward. What are you?"

"Ma'am, I swear-" Goodwin began, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Hermione, as she hit him with a particularly vicious cruciatus curse. The man screamed and writhed on the floor. Hermione sat and watched him, a strange look on her face, almost as if she derived pleasure from watching him suffer. After a couple of minutes, she let up.

"What are you, Goodwin?"

"A-A-A-A Coward, m-m-ma'am." Goodwin stuttered.

"That's right, you are." Hermione purred, "And what do you deserve?"

"Ma'am?"

Hermione hit him with another cruciatus, shorter than the last. "Do you deserve a second chance?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then beg me."

"Ma'am. Please, I beg you. Give me a second chance." Goodwin panted. Hermione giggled. "Silly man. I don't want you to beg me for your life. I want you to beg me to kill you."

Goodwin's eyes shot open wider than she thought possible. He opened his mouth a few times, as if to say something, but no sound escaped. Finally, his voice seemed to return, though weaker than before.

"Ma'am-" he began. Hermione hit him again with the cruciatus curse.

"If you don't start begging, I'll keep this up. Since you got my other Death Eaters locked up, I haven't got any other appointments today.

"Ma'am, please... Kill me… I have failed you, and I deserve nothing less than death."

"That's right." Hermione purred. "You're worthless, aren't you, Goodwin?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please, end me."

Hermione smiled, her smile like a predator, having found its prey.

"Avada Kedavra!"

With that, Goodwin collapsed dead. Hermione regarded him for a moment. "That was fun." she smiled to herself. "But now I'm bored."

"You look like you've been enjoying yourself." came a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw her father, Lord Voldemort, stood in the doorway. She gave him her biggest grin yet.

"Oh I have, father, but these men are no better than squibs." she sighed.

"That is true, my dear, thankfully for you, I have a mission for you."

"Oh, what do you want me to do?"

"There is a spy in our ranks. I want you to kill them."

"Happily, father." Hermione giggled. Voldemort smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"My sweet, beautiful daughter. You are my most trusted, and beloved in this world." the Dark Lord whispered in her ear.

"Father, I will do anything to please you. I am your loyal and humble servant." she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I swear to you, I will find, and kill the spy."

"I know you will, dear. I know you will."

 _14th August 1996, Greengrass Manor_

Daphne sat on the balcony of Greengrass Manor, overlooking the edge of the waterfall. She was still in her swimsuit, which left little to the imagination. If Sebastian was less than the perfect gentlemen, she might've even caught his eye. As it was, the butler was busy pouring her afternoon tea. "Earl Grey, young mistress. Imported from China."

"Thank you, Sebastian.". She sipped at the tea, and sat back, enjoying the view. It wasn't often she had a day off, and she intended to enjoy it as much as she possibly could.

"Young mistress!" a voice called from below, panicked. Daphne sat forward.

"What?" she asked annoyed. A figure leapt up from below and landed perfectly on the balcony, a piece of parchment in their hand.

"Young mistress, I've never seen you in such a state of undress!" they exclaimed.

"That's because Sebastian dresses me, Tracy. I don't trust you to cut my clothes into shorter forms! Again." Daphne huffed. Tracy giggled, and handed Daphne the parchment.

"Can't blame a psychopath for trying." she giggled harder, winking at Daphne. The blonde rolled her eye's and unravelled the parchment. She scanned it quickly.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"Young mistress, whatever's the matter?" asked Sebastian. "Tracy? What is it?". The housekeeper now seemed more interested in trying to catch butterflies in her teeth than the butler.

"Sebastian. He know's." muttered Daphne. Sebastian turned to her, a frown on his pale face. "Voldemort knows about our spy."


	2. The Butler, Plotting

I am still not JK Rowling. I own nothing.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Anyone got any guesses as to who the spy might be?

RR13

Chapter Two: The Butler, Plotting

Daphne was in her office, pacing. Sebastian and Tracy stood to the side, watching her. "Young mistress, you're going to dig a trench at this rate." Tracy giggled.

"Not now, Tracy!" Daphne snapped. "This is serious, we need to get our spy out of there."

"What do you suggest, young mistress?" asked Sebastian.

"Hmm, I don't know." Daphne frowned. "I considered sending a portkey to them via owl, but there's no telling how long it'll take to get there, or if there are any wards that prevent portkey travel."

"Young mistress, could they not just… leave?" asked Tracy.

"No, according to their information, Voldemort's stopped his Death Eaters leaving the base."

"Why would he do that?" Tracy frowned.

"Apparently a small squad were captured the other day, Voldemort's anxious about losing more."

"That makes sense in a twisted way, I suppose." Tracy shrugged.

"But he's stuck between a rock and a hard place right now." said Daphne. "At the moment, he still has the element of surprise. No-One really know's that Voldemort's back, the Death Eaters in the holding cells right now can still be passed off as idiots making trouble. Now, he's got to find a way of getting them back, and retain his air of secrecy."

"Unless, he were to send, this child our spy mentioned." said Sebastian

"That's a possibility." Daphne nodded, pausing her pacing and leaning against the desk. She ran a hand through her long, platinum blonde hair, and sighed. She had just opened her mouth to speak, when an owl flew in through the window. It landed on the back of an armchair and stuck its leg out, Daphne approached the Owl and untied the letter. The owl flew off, as Daphne read the note.

D.G

DL wants to free DE

Plans to send his Child

Attack takes place tomorrow night

I've been ordered to assist

Child has been ordered to find spy

They are closing in on me.

Need to get out

"Sebastian, Tracy. Tomorrow night, the Dark Lord's child will be attempting to free the followers that were captured. We'll be lying in wait. We'll cut them off."

"Very well, young mistress." the butler and the housekeeper chorused.

"Tracy, fetch the gardener." said Daphne.

"Of course, young mistress." smiled Tracy. The brunette turned and leapt through the window. Daphne and Tracy stared at the window for a moment.

"I believe you once described her as 'ready trained'', young mistress?" Sebastian smirked

"Oh shut up, we both know she's insane." Daphne giggled.

Tracy returned a few moments later. Behind her, stood the gardener.

"Ah, Neville. Come in."

"Thank you, young mistress.". Neville had joined Daphne's household at the start of the summer.

 _Flashback:_

" _Harry! Uh, Sebastian! Wait!" Neville called, running after the black clad man._

" _Hmm, Mr. Longbottom? What can I do for you?" Sebastian asked. They were stood in the entrance hall, Sebastian was still carrying Daphne. Tracy was stood to his side, covered in Dumbledore's blood._

" _Let me come with you."_

" _What? You want to come with us? Why?"_

" _I didn't join Dumbledore's Army for Dumbledore. I joined for you. I'm loyal to you, not him."_

" _Daphne looked at Sebastian. "I will be needing a gardener." she shrugged. "If you agree Neville, you can come with us."_

" _Yes, I want to fight by Sebastian's side."_

" _Very well, do you agree to serve me, work alongside Tracy and Sebastian, and protect the members of the Greengrass Household?"_

" _I do." the boy nodded._

 _Daphne drew her wand and pointed it at Neville "Laborare Domina"._

Present Day:

The boy had grown up in the past few months. Gone had the puppy fat, and the boyish looks. Now, the boy was more mature, had more chiseled features, and was taller, more muscular.

"You rang, m'lady?" he smiled.

Daphne rolled her eyes. Letting him watch television was a mistake. "Yes, Neville. Tomorrow night, Tracy and Sebastian will be going on a rescue mission to rescue our spy within the Death Eaters ranks. You'll be the only one here to watch over Astoria and I."

"Yes, young mistress." he nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Neville.". She then turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, go and prepare for the mission."

"Yes, young mistress." the butler nodded. "Come, Tracy.". Tracy gave a small mock salute and followed him. As they walked down the corridor, Tracy turned to him.

"Do you have a plan, Mr. Butler?"

"I believe so." he nodded. Sebastian turned into the library, Tracy close on his heels. The butler walked down a few aisles and eventually, stopped at one of the bookshelves. He rifled through a few documents, before plucking one from it's place. He laid it flat on the table, and waved his hand over it. Black, inky lines began forming on the page, linking together to form a picture.

"What is this?" Tracy gasped.

"This, is a map of the ministry of magic." Sebastian replied. "The young mistress had me create it so that she could keep an eye on the less scrupulous members of the ministry."

"This is some pretty advanced magic. It must have taken you a while."

"A whole twenty minutes. I almost didn't have time to finish the young mistresses afternoon snack."

"Modest as ever, Mr. Butler." Tracy giggled. "So? What's this plan of yours?"

"Quite simple. I will lay in wait here." he said, pointing to a spot on the map. "You, will wait here." he added, pointing to a spot a little further down the corridor. "When they pass by you, we will drop down, sealing them between us."

"And then we kill 'em right?" Tracy grinned, a manic glint in her eye.

"No, that would rather defeat the point of a rescue mission."

"Oh." Tracy suddenly looked rather deflated.

"We knock them out, then find our spy, then return here."

"You don't know who it is?"

"Only the young mistress know's. She said the spy wears a ring bearing the Greengrass coat of arms."

"Couldn't she just tell us?" whined Tracy. "It'd save a lot of time."

"Unfortunately not. The spy and the young mistress used a spell, a variation of the fidelius charm. Instead of hiding a location, it hide's a person. Even if the spy is discovered, they won't be able to admit to being a spy, even with Veritaserum or Legilimency."

"So, why are we bothering to rescue them?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"The Dark Lord is unlikely to bother with either of those methods. He will favour torture. Interestingly, there is no spell that will protect you from the cruciatus curse."

"Oh, right. Yeah." Tracy nodded.

"Tracy, I can count on you, can't I?"

"Of course you can, Mr. Butler! I'm insane, not stupid."

"That has yet to be decided."

Elsewhere, another team was planning their own attack on the ministry. Hermione stood, looking out of her window, over a dark forest, mist rolling over the grounds. She heard someone enter, and turned around. The Dark Lord stood in the doorway, smiling. "What's got you so amused, father?" Hermione teased. She was the only one who could get away with talking to him in such a manner.

Voldemort smiled at his daughter. "Do you know what they're calling you? The Death Eaters, that is."

Hermione smirked. "What's that?"

"The Nightmare Queen." he said. "Apparently, they fear you far more than anything else."

"The Nightmare Queen…" Hermione tested, trying to get a feel for it. Swilling it around her mouth like a fine wine. "Yes, I quite like the sound of that."


	3. The Butler, Surprising

Chapter Three: The Butler, Surprising

 _Ministry of Magic, August 15_ _th_ _1996_

Sebastian and Tracy lay in wait. The Ministry had long since closed, and even the cleaning staff had gone home. Only the security guards remained. Not that they would come this way tonight. Even if they tried, they would find themselves suddenly remembering something vitally important on the other side of the building. After waiting for several hours, they began to think that their spies information was wrong. That is, until a group of hooded figures floo'd into the ministry and began to make their way towards the holding cells in the lower levels. Suddenly, the robed figure in the centre spun around, and levelled her wand on one of the other figures. "Enough of this charade. I know you're the spy!" she snarled. "Bellatrix."

"What tipped you off?" Bellatrix asked, innocently.

"It could've only been someone within the inner circle. That narrowed it down. You don't grasp your arm when the mark flares, suggesting that you've removed the calling curse. That already suggests your disloyalty. But then I dug a little into your history. You're closely related to the Greengrass family, aren't you?"

"That's right." Bellatrix smiled.

"And your dear cousin, Daphne is currently out to kill my beloved father, and you're helping her."

"That's right, I am."

"Why? Why become a blood traitor?!" she snarled, jabbing her wand into Bellatrix's chest.

"Blood traitor? I think you're a bit confused."

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that! I am the Nightmare Queen! I will not be talked to like that by a filthy blood traitor!"

"I do only, as the young mistress requests."

"What?... Young… Mistress…?"

Two figures dropped from the ceiling, one silent, the other cackling madly.

"Ah, so you are our spy, Bellatrix?" asked the man.

"That's right. Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Correct. And you, I believe you gave your name as 'The Nightmare Queen?'"

"Potter. How nice to see you." she spat.

"My apologies, but my name is Sebastian. Allow me to introduce our housekeeper, Tracy."

Tracy waved at her, before swinging her blade, and decapitating several of the Death Eaters. The girl jumped back out of the arc of the blade, however, the blade caught her arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Argh! You'll pay for that, you blood traitor!" she yelled, shooting a spell at Tracy, who deflected it with her blade, giggling madly.

"Ooh, this is fun! Let's go a few rounds." Tracy cried, launching herself at the Nightmare Queen. Sebastian and Bellatrix stood to the side, watching as Tracy swiped at the black haired girl.

"So, who exactly is 'The Nightmare Queen' then?" Sebastian asked.

"None of us know her real name." replied Bellatrix. "Only that she is the Dark Lord's daughter, and second in charge to the Death Eaters."

"I see. She seems familiar, but I am certain that I have never met her before in my life."Sebastian frowned, examining the girl, who was frantically dodging Tracy's blade, whilst casting a variety of dark curses at the insane housekeeper. She was tall, slim, with waist length black hair which was streaked with red. A pale complexion, and blood red eye's. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ministry. Bellatrix and Sebastian looked around and noticed a large group of death eaters heading towards them. Stood at the back, was Voldemort, an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Sebastian, we should leave, now!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Indeed, our orders were simply to rescue you." Sebastian nodded. "Tracy, we're moving on now."

"You're no fun Mr. Butler!" she called back. "I need to kill some people!"

"Now, Tracy!"

"Urgh, fine!" she sighed. "Until next time, cutie!" she winked at the girl and vanished on the spot.

"I forget she can do that." sighed Sebastian, scooping Bellatrix into his arms, and running for the atrium.

"I am quite capable of keeping up with you, Sebastian." said Bellatrix.

"I am afraid that time is of the essence." Sebastian replied. "After all, we are being chased by the Dark Lord.". Sebastian ran towards the floo network and set Bellatrix down. "The young mistress has already keyed you into the wards, please, go."

"What about you?" she frowned.

"I must ensure that the Dark Lord is not seen, after all, this war would be much harder with the ministry in the way."

"Be careful, don't underestimate him. Or the Nightmare Queen."

Sebastian nodded, and Bellatrix stepped into the flames.

"Greengrass Manor." she called, and with that she was gone. Satisfied that he was alone with the Death Eaters, Sebastian began to lead them further into the depths of the ministry. He led them further and further into the depths of the ministry, until they reached the department of mysteries. Sebastian slowed to a walk. He could hear the shouts from behind him.

"He went this way!"

"Follow me!"

"Don't let him get away!"

He calmly opened a door and stepped through, making sure he was seen. Tracy was waiting inside. "I thought you'd gotten lost!" she giggled. "Come on, help me with this.". Outside the room, the Death Eaters had broken into a run, and were running towards the door that Sebastian had entered. They slammed into the door and tumbled through it, and that was the end of their life. On the other side ot the door, Tracy and Sebastian had placed the Veil. The Death Eaters tumbled over the step, and straight through.

"How anti-climactic." Sebastian muttered.

"It wasn't as fun as stabbing them either." Tracy nodded. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to fill in so much paperwork! I only just finished the paperwork for killing Dumbledore!"

"I'm sure you'll survive." Sebastian shrugged. "You should return to the manor now. I'll ensure that there were no survivors.". Tracy nodded, and vanished. Sebastian quickly scouted out the ministry. He found two survivors, cowering where Tracy had decapitated The Nightmare Queen's squad, and quickly dealt with them. After disposing of the bodies, he glanced around to make sure he had missed nothing. "My, my, what a troublesome day."

When Sebastian returned to Greengrass Manor, Tracy was serving Daphne tea.

"Here you are, young mistress." she grinned. Daphne took the teacup, and examined it for a second, then looked at Sebastian quizzically.

"Oolong tea, imported from China, young mistress." he bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian." she nodded. "You were successful then. Bella has returned, and will be joining us shortly."

"Have you informed Neville. He may be more than a little surprised to see her around here."

"Yes. He took it better than I thought." Daphne sighed. "But, I suppose he may just be in shock.". Just then Bellatrix walked into the room, wearing a maid's uniform.

"Young mistress." she greeted Daphne, bowing.

"Ah, Bellatrix. It's good to have you back."

"Young mistress, when exactly did Bellatrix become your maid?" asked Tracy.

"Bellatrix became my maid a while ago. She is closely related to the Greengrass family after all. We're cousins a number of times removed or some such thing. I don't particularly understand that nonsense."

"Mr. Butler, did you know?"

"I did not. The young mistress saw fit to keep this a secret from even I."

"Why?" Tracy frowned.

"Because I wanted you all to be safe, just in case anything happened."

"The young mistress is truly caring." sighed Tracy, dreamily. "But, wait! What about your stint in Azkaban?" she frowned, staring at Bellatrix, curiously.

"What about it?" Bellatrix smirked.

"You spent fifteen years there! You've got to be as crazy as I am!" exclaimed Tracy. Sebastian and Daphne both arched an eyebrow at this comment. "Almost as crazy as I am." Tracy amended.

"It's quite simple really. Those that are bound by the 'Laborare Domina' spell have their magic amplified. In some cases, such as Sebastian's, it amplifies him in every aspect. Making him the perfect butler. In cases like yours though Tracy, it only amplified a particular skill we already held. In your case it was your proficiency with a blade and your acrobatic skills."

"Skills I honed as a Soul Collector." murmured Tracy. "But that still doesn't explain it."

"In my case, it was my ability with mind magic. I've always been good at Occlumency, hence how I remained undetected for as long as I did, but when the young mistress made me a part of her household, my abilities with my mind were amplified."

"So, you shielded your mind with your enhanced Occlumency skills?" Sebastian confirmed.

"That's right, at the same time however, I projected an image of myself, becoming more unkempt and insane onto the image of anyone who saw me. When I was freed I had to use glamours of course."

"Yes, I doubt that would've worked on Voldemort." Daphne murmured. "Regardless, it's good to see you again, cousin dear."

"Thank you, young mistress."

"Now, Bellatrix. There is the matter of the Longbottoms. Their son is my gardener. I don't want things to be awkward between the two of you."

"I doubt they will be, young mistress." said Bellatrix. "After all, they can be cured."

"What?"

"In order to protect them, I had a Soul Collector collect their souls, and store them somewhere safe."

"There's no record of any such thing in the Soul Collector Archive!" cried Tracy. "I would know!"

"He's retired now. He didn't give his name."

"Any identifying features?" asked Daphne.

"He was wearing all black, like most Soul Collectors. He was pale, and had long hair. That's all I can remember I'm afraid." Bellatrix sighed.

"Nothing else that may help us?" asked Daphne.

"No… Oh, wait! No, he did use a code name!"

"A code name?"

"Yes, young mistress." Tracy cut in. "Soul Collectors are often referred to by code names. Mine was Miss. Mayhem."

"I can't imagine why." Sebastian muttered under his breath, causing Daphne to giggle, and Tracy to shoot him a glare.

"What was this man's code name, Bella?" Daphne asked. Bellatrix thought for a moment, then spoke one word.

"Undertaker."


	4. The Butler, Obeying

The Butler, Obeying

"Undertaker?"

"That's right." Bellatrix nodded. "Is the name one you recognise, young mistress?"

"No. And you don't remember anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, young mistress." Bellatrix sighed.

"I'll poke around the soul collector archive and see what I pull up." Tracey offered.

"Thank you, Tracey." Daphne nodded. "For now, though, we must remain focused on our goal. I want this war over as quickly, and as quietly as possible. The last thing we need is whatever remains of the order, or the ministry butting in.". Daphne thought for a moment.

"Sebastian, you're certain that no Death Eaters were left at the ministry."

"Absolutely, young mistress." Sebastian nodded.

"And their robes, masks, wands?"

"All have been destroyed, young mistress."

"Excellent. The Ministry won't be interfering with us then." She nodded. "Very well, Sebastian. I want to know what the Order is up to. If they're even still active."

"Very well, young mistress. I shall return shortly." Sebastian said, with a bow, and with that, he left. Daphne turned to Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, I would like you to clean the manor, top to bottom, then lay the table."

"Yes, young mistress." Bellatrix bowed.

"Tracey."

"Yes, young mistress." The housekeeper grinned.

"Uh… Stay away from sharp things."

"Aw."

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Since Dumbledore's death, Molly Weasley had appointed herself the head of the Order of the Phoenix. Currently, she was stood at the head of the table. Several of the order members looked uncomfortable. It was obvious that they thought that Molly didn't have what it took to lead the order. Molly cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming. I would like to begin by-"

"'Ere, 'ang on a moment!" Mundungus yelled. "Who put 'er in charge then?"

"Well, Mundungus, I did." She said, simply. "If you have a problem with that-"

"Well, yeah, I do actually." said Mundungus. "Ya see, I'm a businessman. Plain and simple. And in my line of work, ya learn to judge character real quick, see. Are they 'onest? Are they gonna snitch as soon as I turn me back? And you, Molly. I reckon that you're one of those what would give someone up. If it meant saving your own skin. You're nuffin like Dumbledore."

"I'm every bit as capable of leading the order, just as Dumbledore did, thank you, Mundungus." Molly replied, her face flushing into the trademark Weasley red.

"Well, sorry Molly. I don't believe that to be the truth, so I'll be on me way now." Mundungus said, and with that, he stood, and made his way to the door. Molly stared at him with contempt. She drew her wand and shot a stunner at him. Mundungus collapsed to the floor.

"I am perfectly capable of leading, _Dung_." she spat. "Though, I do wonder how much help you'll be. Dumbledore should've never kept you around."

"Daphne Greengrass is as dark as they come." Molly spat. "She's taken over the school. She's only seventeen! A child! And she's running Hogwarts. Before you know it, the dark arts will become a mandatory subject."

"Molly, you're overreacting. Daphne's not dark. Trust me." Sirius said.

"I agree. Molly, do you not think that we're fighting a battle we have no need to?" Lupin asked calmly. Molly's eye's narrowed, and her voice quivered with anger.

"No need to? Remus, she's a dark witch! A Slytherin!"

"By that logic, I am a dark wizard then?" Snape asked, coolly.

"No, well yes, but no… Severus, what I'm trying to say." Molly began.

"Save it, Molly." Sirius said, calmly. Molly sat back in her chair, glaring at the other members. How dare they question her? The Weasley's were one of the oldest families in the country, and renowned for being light. They'd learn to respect her position. She would lead the light in the war against the dark, and she'd drag them kicking and screaming if she had to.

Above them, a figure sat in shadows. 'It seems that the Order is fractured. I doubt they'll either help, or hinder us.' Sebastian thought to himself.

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District_

"What news have you, Sebastian?"

"The Order are a mere shadow of their former selves. Molly Weasley is attempting to lead them." said Sebastian, as he poured the tea.

"Molly Weasley?!" Daphne scoffed, taking the cup from Sebastian. "She's hardly the ideal leader."

"My thoughts exactly, young mistress." nodded Sebastian. "And it seems, one that is shared by many members of the Order. Even Mundungus Fletcher."

"It must be a real circus over there, if even Fletcher is taking a stand."

"Indeed it is, young mistress."

"They didn't happen to mention anything about our mysterious 'Undertaker', did they?"

"I'm afraid not, young mistress." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Perhaps Tracey has had better luck in the Soul Collector Archive?"

"Hmm, perhaps… Tracey!" Daphne called. After a few moments, the housekeeper appeared, perched on the window sill, swinging her legs.

"You yelled, young mistress?"

"Ugh, have you found anything on this 'Undertaker'?"

"Not a lot. There's a statue of him, but that doesn't really help."

"A statue? Does he look familiar at all?" Daphne asked, suddenly excited. The thought of curing Neville's parents, of being able to do that which the healers said was impossible was riveting. They weren't the most noble of goals, but then again, she was a Slytherin. The thought of achieving that which others couldn't was too enticing.

"No… Though, even if we had seen him, he'd probably have been under a glamour."

"Dammit." Daphne muttered. "So, we've got nothing?"

"Nothing we didn't already know." Tracey shrugged. "He's got long hair, carries a scythe and wears long black robe's.". At this point, she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Daphne and Sebastian glanced at each other. They were used to this happening on a daily basis. Daphne merely held out her teacup for Sebastian to refill. Sebastian poured the tea, whilst Daphne examined her nails. When the cup was filled, he handed it back to her. Daphne took a sip.

"Darjeeling Tea, imported from India, young mistress."

"Thank you, Sebastian.". Tracey's giggles slowly subsided. Daphne looked over at her. "Are you done?"

"I think so." Tracey said, her breathing heavy from laughter. "I just remembered something funny about the Undertaker."

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"His robes… They… They..." Tracey said, desperately trying not to break into a fresh wave of laughter. "They made him look like a giant bat!" she finished, losing her battle, and breaking into her trademark maniacal laughter. Daphne stared at her, shock etched into her face.

"What did you just say?"


	5. The Butler, Searching

Chapter Five: The Butler, Searching

I still own nothing.

A/N: Warning, this chapter has a pretty graphic torture scene.

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 17th, 08:30_

"What did you just say?" asked Daphne again. Tracey was still sat on the windowsill, giggling maniacally to herself.

"Like a giant bat." she giggled, fapping her arms for effect.

"I see. Long hair?"

"Yup."

"Then I think we've found our Undertaker."

"I quite agree, young mistress." said Sebastian. "However, is it not a little off topic? How does healing Neville's parents aid us in defeating Voldemort, or the Nightmare Queen?".

"Before they were attacked, Neville's parents were two of the best aurors in the world. Not to mention brilliant magical theorists. If we explained the situation, then they may be able to save us several steps."

"I see. Would you like me to bring this Undertaker to you, young mistress?"

"No. I'll go to him. After all, I am his boss now." Daphne grinned. Then, standing, she made her way to the door. "Complete your daily tasks until I send for you.". And with that, she was gone. Tracey looked to Sebastian.

"What are my tasks today, Mr. Butler?" she asked, saluting.

"Change the bedsheets in the young mistress' room, and Miss Astoria's. Then, lay the table for lunch. "

"Aye, aye, Mr. Butler, sir!" Tracey saluted and leant back, falling out of the window. Sebastian stared at the spot she had been sat in for a moment.

"I wonder, did she do that intentionally?"

 _?, ?, August 17th, 08:30_

"Where has Bellatrix been taken?" asked Voldemort. The Death Eater before him trembled with fear, at the sound of Voldemort's cold, high voice.

"My Lord, I'm afraid we don't know." he said, quietly.

"Don't know?!" Voldemort shrieked. "CRUCIO!". The man before him screamed in agony as the curse took effect. To his right, Hermione sat watching the screaming man, with a look of unbridled pleasure on her face. The screams to her were better than any music. After a few moments, Voldemort released the Death Eater from the curse. "Find her. If you fail me again, I'll hand you over to my daughter, and you'll wish you were never born!" he spat. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, m-my lord." the man stammered. "Thank y-you."

"Get out of my sight.". The Death Eater made a quick bow and scurried from the room. Voldemort sighed. "We're surrounded by incompetent fools, my dear."

"Yes, father." Hermione nodded, her face flushed, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort.

"My dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, father." Hermione said, looking down quickly.

"You rather enjoyed watching me torture that fool, didn't you?". Hermione remained silent. "Very well, go. How is Selby doing these days?"

"What's left of him is surviving, father." Hermione said, looking up at him and grinning maniacally.

"Very well, when you've finished with him. I need you to complete a mission for me."

"What is the mission?"

"I need you to hurt Daphne Greengrass."

"Hurt? Not kill?" Hermione frowned.

"No, hurt her. Make her so scared that she'll send her butler, Sebastian to us. He was once Potter remember, the prophecy stated that only he could defeat me."

"So you must kill him first?"

"Exactly, my child."

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 17th, 13:30_

Astoria and Daphne had sat down to lunch. Sebastian was currently serving Daphne her afternoon tea. "This afternoon's tea is Earl Grey."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Daphne nodded. "So, Tori. How're you? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy." Astoria replied, not meeting her sister's gaze.

"Busy?... Oh." Daphne grinned. "So, who is it?". Astoria blushed heavily.

"What? No-one. Leave it alone."

"So, you don't want me to know? A Gryffindor?"

"Daphne!"

"Clearly someone well known, whether that's good or bad though. It's not McLaggen is it?"

"What? Ew! No!" Astoria said with a grimace.

"Aha, so it is a someone that you've been sneaking away with." Daphne giggled. "C'mon. Tell big sis."

Astoria sighed. "It's Colin."

"Colin… Creevey?" Daphne asked, shocked. "I mean, yeah… Uh… He's nice… Short… But nice."

"He's sweet, and kind, and caring." said Astoria. "Honestly, Daph. I think you'll like him."

"Yeah, yeah, I mean… I guess. He's… Sweet. Uh..." Daphne stammered. Behind her, Sebastian stood with a smirk on his face.

"Now, now, young mistress. It is unbecoming of a young lady to sit with her mouth open."

"Yeah, you might catch flies." Astoria grinned, taking a sandwich. Astoria and Sebastian shared a chuckle. Daphne fixed Sebastian with a glare.

"Shut it, you." She warned, pointing at the butler.

"Yes, young mistress."

 _?, ?, August 17th, 13:30_

Hermione reclined in her chair. The room was currently covered in blood. The remains of the Death Eater she had been torturing were strewn everywhere. She wiped her brow, only to find her hand covered in gristle. "Even in death, you're an annoyance, Selby." she cackled. She span round to rest her feet on the desk, kicking what she could only guess was his torso off the desk. It hit the floor with a wet splat. As Hermione relaxed in her post-torture state, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?!" she snapped. A timid looking Death Eater she vaguely recognised stepped in. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, we believe we may have found the Greengrass Manor."

"Good. Where is it?"

"We believe that information is inside this boy's head." he said, pulling a small blonde boy through the door.

"Hermione? Where am I? Why are you covered in blood?" Colin asked, panicked, his voice squeaky, his eye's darting around the room. Hermione glared at the Death Eater. She grabbed Colin by the scruff of his robes and threw him into a chair, and quickly bound him so he couldn't escape. Then, she turned back to the Death Eater.

"YOU! WORTHLESS! PATHETIC! IDIOT!" she snarled. With each word, she cast a bone breaking curse at the man. "We could've tricked him into handing us the information! He still believed I was loyal to Potter."

"Ma'am! I didn't want to deny you the pleasures of torturing him!" the man whimpered.

"IDIOT! I WOULD'VE DONE THAT ANYWAY!" she shrieked.

"Ma'am, could we not obliviate the boy?"

"And risk losing the location of Greengrass Manor?!" Hermione cried, finally decapitating the man. Colin screamed as the man's head disconnected from his body. Hermione straightened her hair, and took a deep breath. She turned to Colin, a smile on her face. "Colin, I'm sorry you had to see that." she said, sadly. "Don't worry, he was a very bad man, who did some very bad things."

"You're hardly the good guy." Colin snarled. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, I know. I'm evil. A sadist, even. That's why I'm so glad to see you Colin." she said, discarding her robe. Underneath, she was wearing only her underwear, on her left forearm, was a clearly visible, jet black dark mark.

"So, it's really true. You're a Death Eater." Colin sighed.

"No. I'm more than just a Death Eater." Hermione giggled, straddling him. "I'm the Nightmare Queen.". Hermione took one of Colin's hands in hers, and raised it to face level. "Tell me, Colin. Where is Greengrass Manor?" she asked, then took one of Colin's fingers in her mouth and gently sucked on it.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Colin spat. Hermione merely moaned around his finger. "Look at you. Siding with the Dark Lord. You're pathetic, You're a disgrace to Muggleborns.". The next thing Colin knew was pain. Unimaginable, unbearable pain. He screamed in agony, unsure of what could have caused this. Looking at Hermione, he saw blood around her mouth. His finger was hanging on by a mere sliver of skin and tendons, which Hermione swiftly bit through. Colin was panting heavily.

"You've got nine more to go through, Colin." she whispered, huskily in his ear, taking the next finger in her mouth.

"Go to Hell." Colin panted. Another burst of pain, and Colin had lost a second finger.

"Oh, dear Colin. I do hope you're not right handed." Hermione giggled, grinding against him.

"You freak. You're enjoying this. Hell, you're getting off on it." Colin spat, his vision blurring from pain and blood loss.

"So what, I like my work. You could make it easier for me, just tell me where your little girlfriend lives." she grinned. Colin chuckled darkly.

"Bite me."

"If you insist." Hermione laughed, ripping off his shirt, and tearing a chunk of his shoulder away with her teeth. Colin screamed. "Y'know, your screams are my symphony." Hermione grinned. "And they really get me going."

"Lemme tell you something, Granger." Colin panted. "One day soon, Harry, or Sebastian, whatever he's called now… Will come for you… and he'll tear your goddamn heart out.". Hermione laughed.

"I'll look forward to that day. Until then though, I think I'm full. At least, I don't want anymore fingers." Hermione said, going over to the desk, and reaching into the top drawer.

"Well that's too bad for you, isn't it?" chuckled Colin.

"Hardly." shrugged Hermione, pulling two items out. A knife and a regenerative potion. Mostly used in sports. A quicker, though even less pleasant version of Skele-Gro. It could even replace organs, though the process was said to be excruciating. "Tell me Colin, have you ever heard the legend of Prometheus?"


	6. The Butler, Mourning

The Butler: Mourning

This is a work of fanfiction, I own nothing.

Enjoy- RR13

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 18_ _th_ _, 20:17_

The Greengrass sisters were sat at the dinner table chatting happily about everything, and nothing. Sebastian would never admit it, but he enjoyed this part of the day the most. Miss Astoria had a way of bringing out a side of his young mistress that no-one else got to see. No-one else could see it, because only Astoria could make Daphne smile in that particular way. Only Astoria could undo the stress that Daphne seemed to carry. Only Astoria could melt the Ice Queen persona, and see the true Daphne that resided within. He also knew that Daphne would never admit it, but she needed Astoria, as much as she needed him. He was the one that prepared all her meals, her tea, her outfits, bathed her, protected her, advised her, and had quite literally died for her, but it was Astoria that made her Daphne. The teenage girl, not the young woman who now had a school to run, and a war to wage. Daphne held out her glass, for Sebastian to refill. The butler refilled the glass, and Daphne smiled her thanks at him. Astoria noticed her sisters smile, and giggled to herself. She couldn't help but wonder if her sister had any idea of her true feelings for the butler. Or vice versa. Deciding to give the two some privacy, Astoria stood up. "Well, I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'll head to bed now. Goodnight, Daphne. Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Going to bed so soon, sis?" asked Daphne. "Alright, sleep well, Tori."

"Goodnight, Miss Astoria." Sebastian said with a bow. Astoria kissed her sister on the cheek, waved to Sebastian and quickly headed upstairs to her room. Astoria's room was very similar to Daphne's, only she preferred to have the bed next to the window, so she could wake up with the sun, and the birds… Not Sebastian telling her the stock prices as Daphne preferred. She giggled to herself as she thought about the two of them. What an unlikely duo. But, a fitting one. She quickly changed into her nightdress, and collapsed on her bed. Today had been a long day. Gardening was one of her hobbies, so she had volunteered to help Neville in the garden. Though she loved it, gardening was exhausting. She closed her eyes, and relaxed into her pillow. She was so tired, she felt as if she never wanted to wake up.

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 18_ _th_ _, 02:14_

Astoria awoke with a start. She couldn't breathe. A hand was clasped firmly over her mouth, pinching her nostrils. The Nightmare Queen was straddling her, and had something cold and sharp to her throat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh, it's okay." the girl whispered. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I usually like to spend more time with my victims, really get to know them before I start cutting them up, but I don't fancy hanging around and spending too much time with that butler of yours, so I'm gonna have to make this short and sweet.". With that, the figure raised the arm holding the cold, sharp object. Away from her throat, Astoria realised it was a knife, and in the pale moonlight, she could really see the size of the knife. The blade was a menacing shape, jagged and pointy in all directions. However, there was really very little time to admire the knife, before it was being plunged into her chest. Astoria screamed in agony, as the knife pierced her heart. The figure released her hand from her mouth, and the let the screams echo. "That's it dear, let it all out. Let Daphne hear you." she whispered, and pulled the knife out. Astoria gave a shuddering gasp, and fell still. The figure smirked, and then disapparated on the spot. The door to the room burst open, and Daphne, Sebastian, Tracey, Bellatrix and Neville charged through the doors.

"Tori, what's wrong?!" asked Daphne, panicked. Astoria didn't answer. "Tori?". Daphne approached the bed. Astoria wasn't breathing. The bedsheets were stained a dark red. The darkest spot of all, came from Astoria's chest. Daphne stopped in her tracks. "No… No…. No!" she cried, dropping to her knees, her hand covering her mouth. "Th-This c-c-can't be r-real.". She turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian. Help her."

"There's nothing I can do, young mistress." Sebastian replied, sadly. "I'm afraid Miss Astoria is gone."

"I d-d-d-don't u-understand." Daphne sobbed. "Why?"

"It must have been the Dark Lord." said Bellatrix. "Or more likely, the Nightmare Queen. She acts as his personal assassin. He know's you're coming after him. He know's who your butler used to be."

"He fears that only I can defeat him." Sebastian murmured. "Very well. Young mistress?". Daphne pulled herself to her full height, wiping her eyes. "No. First we find Undertaker. Get him to fix Neville's parents. Then, we get them to tell us how to defeat Voldemort and the Nightmare Queen. Then, we kill them both. As painfully as possible."

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 18_ _th_ _, 02:27_

"How did she know?" asked Daphne. She had moved into the drawing room, along with Bellatrix and Neville. Sebastian and Tracey had been left to tend to Astoria's body. Daphne was pacing the room, her mind too troubled to sleep anymore. Bella poured her another glass of firewhiskey, and handed it to the blonde girl. "How did she know where we were? And for that matter, how did she get in here? She's not keyed into the wards. They're Blood Wards at that! They're supposed to be the strongest kind!"

"The only way is if she had some of our blood." Sebastian mused, entering the room, followed by Tracey.

"Or anyone who's keyed into the wards." Tracey added. There was silence for a moment whilst they all thought about the matter. It was Tracey who broke the silence. "Wait! Colin Creevey! Did Miss Astoria key him into the wards?"

"Perhaps, but we're still under the Fidelius Charm, how would she know where we were?" said Daphne.

"Unless she used a blood replacement potion." Bellatrix piped up.

"A what?" asked Daphne.

"A blood replacement potion. It takes all the blood out of a body, and replaces it with a new type. It was used by muggleborns to hide their true blood status during Grindelwald's reign. It's rather like an internal version of the Polyjuice potion."

"There's no way the Nightmare Queen would do that though." said Tracey. "She'd never replace her pure blood with a muggleborns. Not even for an hour."

"So, it was someone under both polyjuice and blood replacement?"

"What for though?" Daphne sighed, collapsing in her chair. "Why go to all that trouble? And that's got to do some damage to the system, right?"

"Yes, young mistress." Bellatrix nodded. "Essentially, it makes them a whole other person."

"It's obvious isn't it?" asked Neville quietly. "To get to you, young mistress. Voldemort obviously knows that you're waging war with him, and he's decided to hit you where it hurts."

"We'll pick this up in the morning. I just want to be alone right now." said Daphne, quietly. Neville, Tracey and Bellatrix filed out. "Sebastian, come here." Daphne whispered. Sebastian stepped forward. Daphne wrapped an arm around his neck. Taking the hint, Sebastian picked her up and carried her back to her room. Sebastian lay her down, and covered her with the blankets. As he made to leave, Daphne reached out and grabbed the end of his tailcoat. "Sebastian… Please. Stay with me tonight."

"Of course, young mistress." he nodded, and made to step back into the shadows. "No… Get into bed with me."

"Young mistress?"

"I need… Uh... I don't know what I need. I just want you near me, Sebastian. That's an order."

"Very well, my fair lady." Sebastian nodded, and joined her in bed. She nuzzled up close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding close to him. Sebastian put an arm around her back, and held her, as she gently sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Sebastian, you'll help me find them won't you? Find the people who kill Tori?"

"Of course I will, young mistress. I'll help you find them, and I'll help you kill them, if that is your wish."

"Yes. The Nightmare Queen will pay. Voldemort will pay. And the bastard who killed Astoria will pay. Dearly."

 _Greengrass Manor, Lake District, August 18_ _th_ _, 08:14_

The next morning, Daphne wasn't awoken by Sebastian pouring her tea. She opened her eyes, feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. She noticed she wasn't lying on her mattress. Looking up, she saw Sebastian was lying perfectly still beneath her. "Sebastian… What time is it?"

"Eight-Fourteen, young mistress."

"Sebastian, was last night real… Or was it all just a bad dream?"

"I'm afraid it was very real, young mistress." he replied.

"We need to find Undertaker. The quicker this is all over with, the less people will die." she sighed. The two lay in silence for a moment. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, young mistress?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me." Daphne whispered, and gingerly pressed her lips to his. "Always."

"Yes… Always." the butler replied.

 _Hogwarts, Scotland, August 19_ _th_ _, 10:43_

Daphne and Sebastian strolled through the corridor's of Hogwarts. Since only Sebastian could travel through the wards, they had floo'd in, and were now marching down from the Headmaster's office. Several staff members tried to stop them to ask questions about the upcoming term, but Daphne merely waved them off, with a vague "Ask me later.". Eventually, they found themselves in the Dungeon's. They approached the door marked, "Potions Master" and knocked.

"Come in" called a voice from inside. The two looked at one another. Sebastian opened the door, and allowed his mistress to enter. The occupant glanced up from the parchment he had been scribbling on, and smirked at the blonde and her butler. "Good morning, Headmistress. Mr. Butler." he said, and returned to the parchment.

"Good Morning, Undertaker." Daphne smiled. The man looked up, and something graced his face. Something Daphne never expected to see. A grin. Severus Snape started to laugh. maniacal laughter was definitely a trait shared by all Soul Collectors. Snape's hair began to lengthen, and became less greasy, becoming a light shade of grey. His laughter slowly subsided, as he stood up, and moved to stand in front of his desk. Clapping his hands, he grinned at Daphne.

"Well done, my young lady. Well done." he giggled. His voice had become noticeably different. Almost as if he was constantly holding back a constant onslaught of laughter. There was also a twinge of madness to it, much like Tracey's. Madness, Daphne decided, was also a trait they all had in common. "I wasn't expecting you to come this far!". Daphne frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you want of course. I just didn't think you'd come this far to get it."

"You know what I want?"

"You want your sister's soul, of course." Undertaker grinned. Daphne stared at him in shock. ' _Was he being serious? Could he return Astoria to life?'_

"Can you do that?"

"No. Only the one who collected the soul can do that."

"And who collected it?"

"No idea. As you can tell, I'm retired now." he giggled.

"Well, either way, you're wrong. I want the Longbottom's souls." said Daphne. Undertaker merely looked at her, as if he were regarding a fascinating piece of art. He began to chuckle to himself.

"That is funny. Why would you be after two souls as old as them?"

"I believe they may be able to tell me how to defeat Voldemort."

"Ah, yes. I do recall them being rather gifted magical theorists. But I'm afraid I can't help you, my young lady. Their souls are far too old."

"What?!"

"They're past their expiration date." Undertaker chuckled. "Returning these souls to their bodies now would be a disaster. They'd probably just reject them, and the bodies would crumble into ash."

"Why?" asked Daphne. "Why would they reject them?"

"They've been without a soul for so long, they know of nothing else now." Undertaker said, with false sorrow. "It'd be like transfiguring a table into a person, and telling them to go about their life. They'd have no way of knowing what to do."

"So, you're useless. Is that what you're telling me?" asked Daphne, glaring at the man.

"No, I know of all the underworld dealings. I know where the Nightmare Queen will be tomorrow night."

"Probably sat next to Voldemort, worshipping the ground he walks on." spat Daphne.

"No, no, no, my young lady." Undertaker chuckled. "The Nightmare Queen will be on a cruise liner departing from the Royal Albert Dock."

"A cruise liner? What on Earth for?" asked Daphne, incredulously.

"The Nightmare Queen has commissioned a personal army, to fight for her in the upcoming war. An army of advanced Inferi. She plans to test them out on the muggles."

"But why on a cruise liner?"

"It looks like Mr. Butler's figured out the answer." Undertaker grinned. _'Three things. That's three things Soul Collector's have in common. Laughter, Madness, and calling Sebastian "Mr. Butler"'_ Daphne thought to herself.

"It's rather simple really, young mistress." Sebastian smirked. "No escape."


	7. The Butler, Sailing

Chapter 7: The Butler, Sailing

August 20th, 19:37, Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Molly Weasley screeched. The Order were having another meeting. Like the previous couple, it wasn't going well. Molly Weasley had appointed herself the head of the organisation now that Dumbledore had died, and most of the Order weren't taking it very well. Currently, she was screeching at Mundungus Fletcher, who had failed to find her some information that she had wanted. "I want to know what that little Greengrass bitch is up to at all times!"

"Well, tough luck. She ain't doin' nuffin' 'armful, is she?" Mundungus snapped. Molly glared at him.

"She must be up to something. She just must be."

"Why?" said Mundungus, sarcastically. "'Cause she's a Slytherin, and Mrs Molly's got a thing about them Snakes, don't she?"

"The girl's evil, Mundungus!" Molly snapped. "You're not hiding anything from us are you?"

"Nah, 'course not!" said Mundungus, shaking his head. "She's a regular seventeen year old girl. She eats, sleeps, and relaxes the same as any other young girl would. 'Course, 'er 'olidays are a bit nicer."

"Holidays?" said Molly, perking up a bit at this. "What's this about holidays, Mundungus?"

"She's gone on 'oliday, ain't she?" said Mundungus. "'Er 'ousekeeper came to me the other day, right pretty thing she were. Pretty but crazy. Tried inviting 'er to the Leaky Cauldron. Don't think she's into wizards though. Shame, like I say, she were right pretty-". Mundungus was cut off by a very irate Molly Weasley.

"Mundungus, I don't give a damn about the servants! Give me the info on Greengrass!"

"Oh, right. Yeah! Well, this 'ousekeeper said that 'er young mistress was stressed, and feeling down in the dumps, and a cruise oughta boost 'er spirits. Luckily, I was scalpin' tickets, wasn't I? So, the 'ousekeeper takes off me hands. Literally. Said she'd take me hands as well if I didn't hand 'em over. Like I said, crazy. Anyways, point is, she's gone on this ship, the Campania it's called. Proper nice ship. Real nice grub on that ship."

"I don't care about the quality of their food either!" Molly yelled. "Why's she on that ship?"

"Well, according to her 'ousekeeper, it's to cheer 'er up, see?"

"What are you up too, Greengrass?" Molly muttered.

August 20th, Campania- Room 1114, 20:07

Daphne collapsed on the bed. "Ugh, I'm exhausted. I'm never travelling the muggle way again. Who knew travelling was so tiring?"

"I regret to inform you, young mistress that you will not be able to sleep the rest of the day away." Sebastian smirked, as he hung her clothes in the wardrobe.

"If you're gonna spout some crap about it not being proper, you can forget it." Daphne warned. "I'm too tired to care about being proper."

"It is nothing to do with being proper, young mistress." Sebastian smirked. "However, we have yet to locate the Nightmare Queen."

"We've only been here a few hours!" exclaimed Daphne. "This trip lasts for two weeks."

"According to Undertaker, the Nightmare Queen plans to unleash an army of experimental new Inferi on the passengers. It would pay us to find her before this happens."

"She'll wait until we're as far away from land I would think." Daphne said, closing her eyes, and relaxing. "That's what I'd do, anyways.". Sebastian returned to hanging Daphne's clothes. The room was silent. Sebastian knew what Daphne was thinking about, but even he didn't know how to approach the subject. Thankfully, Tracey entered the room, and saved him.

"Good news, I've just seen the Nightmare Queen. She's on the other side of the ship, in room 537."

"Thank you, Tracey." muttered Daphne.

"You want me to kill her, young mistress?" asked Tracey, eagerly.

"No."

"But-"

"Sebastian, I want you to find out exactly when she's planning on releasing her inferi. Eavesdrop, be the fly on the wall. That's an order."

"Yes, my fair lady." Sebastian said, with a bow. He left quickly, leaving just Tracey and Daphne. Tracey was never going to win awards for her subtly, but even she knew how delicate her young mistress was at the moment. She slowly approached the blonde lying on the bed, and perched on the edge. She slipped her hand into Daphne's.

"Young mistress. Are you alright. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, gently. Daphne was silent for a moment, not even acknowledging her presence. Tracey let go of her hand, and made to stand, when Daphne's arm wrapped itself around her waist, and the petite form of her young mistress clung to her tightly.

"Tracey… Please stay." the blonde whispered.

"Of course, young mistress." Tracey nodded. Daphne rearranged herself, so that her head was resting on the brunette's lap. Tacey absent-mindedly stroked the girl's hair.

"Tracey?"

"Yes, young mistress?"

"Before you were my servant, you were my friend… Do you ever wish..."

"Do I ever wish that I hadn't joined your household?" the housekeeper chuckled. "No. Never."

"I sometimes feel like a thief." Daphne admitted. "Like I've stolen your life away. You're free will."

"It was always yours to take, young mistress."

"But, you'll never get married and have a husband, or have children." Daphne sighed. Tracey merely chuckled.

"A husband was never going to happen for me, young mistress.". Daphne quickly realised what she meant and blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Daphne cleared her throat. "The point is, I feel as though all I've done is take. Take, take, take, take, take. And now… it's my turn to be taken from. Maybe it's karma. Maybe I'm just a bad person." she finished with a sob.

"No, no, no!" said Tracey, scooping Daphne into her arms. "You're not a bad person, young mistress. The Nightmare Queen, she's a bad person. Voldemort, he's a bad person. Not you. You're fighting for so many people, to protect people who don't even know that they're in danger!". Daphne smiled at the girl, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, well it sorta feels like the 'good guys' are being punished more than the 'bad guys'."

"I promise you, young mistress." said Tracey. "They'll get their punishment."

"Thank you, Tracey. For everything." Daphne said, and placed a tender kiss on the girl's cheek. Tracey smiled at the girl.

"It's my pleasure, young mistress."

August 20th, Campania- Room 537, 20:39

Hermione was sat in her cabin, sipping a glass of red wine one of the stewards had brought to her. She vaguely considered the idea of keeping a few of them alive, it might be nice to have servants that aren't as hideous to look at as house elves. Then again, she ended up killing the house elves sooner or later anyway, these muggles wouldn't last much longer. Half the time maybe, since they needed to sleep, unlike a house elf. Disregarding the notion, she pulled out the two-way mirror, and held it up, and called out "Voldemort."

"My child, are you in position?"

"Yes, Father. Soon, the muggles will know of our power. And we shall know if our new inferi are as powerful as we hope."

"Excellent, do you have everything else in place?"

"Yes, Father." Hermione nodded. "There are several modified vanishing cabinets, hidden by 'Notice-Me-Not' Charms all over the ship. Tonight, they'll open and our new Inferi will feed on the flesh of these filthy creatures."

"You have done magnificently, my dear. You shall be rewarded when you return. Anything your heart desire's shall be yours."

"I want only to serve you, Father." said Hermione, bowing.

Outside, Sebastian was standing on the hull of the ship, as if it were a plain flat field, and the gushing of the sea, crashing of the waves, and strong winds were little more than a breeze. He mulled over what he had just heard. "My, my, how troublesome. The young mistress must be informed, immediately."

August 20th, Campania- Room 1114, 20:07

Tracey and Daphne were still sat on the bed. "So, all those guys in Hogwarts, not one?" asked Daphne. Tracey giggled.

"Not one." she confirmed.

"Girls?"

"There were a couple." Tracey shrugged. "None really interested me."

"Oh come on, really?"

"Well, there was this one girl. Pretty, blonde, super clever." Tracey said, quietly, moving closer to Daphne, who was also leaning in. "Really small.".

"I am not!"

"Who said it was you?" teased Tracey. Daphne pouted.

"I'm your mistress, you have to think I'm pretty." she said, closing the distance, and pressing her lips to Tracey's. Tracey wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her closer to her. Daphne shuffled over, and straddled the girl, deepening the kiss.

"I hate to intrude on such a private moment."

The two girls leapt apart.

"Geez, Mr. Butler." Tracey gasped, clutching her chest. "I'm immortal, and that almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sebastian! I ought to throw you out of the window." Daphne yelled

"That is how I got in, young mistress. I thought I'd take a page from Tracey's book."

"What's so important you had to interrupt… Uh. What is it?"

"Yeah, I was liking where that was headed." Tracey said, winking at Daphne, who merely blushed in response.

"The Nightmare Queen intends to release the Inferi tonight."

"Looks like you were right, Sebastian." said Daphne. "I was certain that she'd wait. Never mind. Sebastian, Tracey. Find her, and bring her to me. That's an order.". The housekeeper and butler both bowed, and chorused:

"Yes, my fair lady."


	8. The Butler, Socialising

Chapter 8: The Butler, Socialising

Daphne descended the stairs to the ballroom, her arm linked with Sebastian's. Their target was easily identifiable. She had made no effort to blend in at all. The Nightmare Queen stood in a sparkling red gown, a champagne flute in her hand, giggling at a joke one of the men in tuxedo's had just told her. Daphne discretely looked around the room. "You see any Death Eaters, Sebastian?"

"Not one, young mistress."

"No, nor me. That's worrying."

"Indeed. It's not like her to be unguarded."

"Perhaps her arrogance has gotten the best of her."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded. The master and butler had made an effort of disguising themselves. Daphne was wearing a black wig, and an elegant navy cocktail dress. Sebastian was wearing a grey suit, with a pink tie. Both had donned glasses in an attempt to conceal their eyes. They both wandered over to the bar. Daphne ordered them both drinks. A Gin and Tonic for her, and a Jack and Coke for Sebastian.

"This wig itches." Daphne grumbled.

"It's a necessary evil." muttered Sebastian. "In a place so full of non-magicals, a glamour would easily attract her attention."

"What's she doing?" Daphne asked, sipping her drink. She was sat on one of the bar stools, pretending to read one of the leaflets on the bar. Sebastian was leaning against the bar, looking over the ballroom.

"She's mingling at the moment." said Sebastian. "She hasn't noticed us."

"You think these disguises will work?"

"I highly doubt it." said Sebastian, resigned. "But never let it be said we didn't try."

"Yeah." Daphne chuckled. "What's the betting we get eaten alive by these blasted creatures?"

"You're rather defeatist today, young mistress." said Sebastian, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, my sister just got murdered on the orders of the goth bitch over there, sorry if I'm not all sunshine and daisies at the moment, Sebastian."

"Goth bitch? That's rather unpleasant, isn't it Daphne?"

Daphne spun round. The Nightmare Queen was stood right behind them.

"How the hell…? They should've seen-"

"They should've seen me apparate?" The Nightmare Queen giggled. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"They should've at least heard you."

"I can apparate silently." the girl shrugged.

"You knew we were here then?" Daphne asked. The Nightmare Queen sneered.

"I could smell the stench of your filthy blood a mile away."

"I am a pure blood, you know."

"A blood traitor." the Queen spat. "Oh the fun I could have with you." she said, suddenly breaking out into a grin. She began to slowly approach the girl. "Maybe I could tear every inch of skin from your body, and wear it like a suit, and get your precious servants to serve me. I could even cut out your pretty, little eye's."

"I fear I must inform you madam, that any attempts on the young mistress' life will result in my having to execute you. I do apologise." said Sebastian, with a bow. The Nightmare Queen grinned at him.

"Then again, your butler wouldn't even resist. If it meant saving you, he'd let me carve him into little chunks to save you."

"I wouldn't let you touch him, or any of my household." said Daphne, venom dripping from her voice.

"That's funny." grinned the Nightmare Queen, leaning close to Daphne, and whispering in her ear. "It was certainly easy enough to get to sweet, little Astoria.". Daphne paled considerably at this. The gall of this woman. She was going to stand there and mock her sister, right in front of her. Daphne's balled her fists. Every fibre in her body wanted to punch the girl in the face.

"Who killed her. I know it wasn't you. You had someone else do it for you. Why?" asked Daphne, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. The Nightmare Queen smirked cruelly at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe you'll live long enough to find out. Y'know, it's a shame I didn't get to have more fun with her. I bet she would have tasted so sweet. Like candy."

"You've taken to eating your victims now?" spat Daphne.

"A girl's gotta eat." she shrugged.

"Wait." said Sebastian. "You never saw the body. It's still at the manor, being tended to by Bellatrix and Neville. We've already established that you weren't there."

"No, I wasn't. Quite clever of you, Greengrass. For a filthy blood traitor." the pale girl sneered. "But are your sure that it was Astoria's body that my friend left?". Daphne opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. None of them had examined the body in any great detail. They had no way of knowing.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see soon enough."

On the other side of the room, looking rather out of place, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks stood sipping from champagne flutes. "Can anyone see the little whore?" Molly sneered.

"No, she's either not shown up, or she's in disguise." said Ginny.

"She'll be here. She has to be. Her butler wouldn't let her miss this." said Tonks.

"She'd stand out though." Ron chuckled. "She's got long, platinum blonde hair, she's drop dead gorgeous. Nice arse, tit's aren't much to talk about but whatever.". Ginny hit him on the arm.

"Pig."

"He's right, she's using her beauty to entice these poor muggles, and use them for some nefarious scheme." said Molly, looking around. "Where is the damned harlot?"

"Mum, maybe we should split up. We'd cover more ground."

"Good thinking Ginny. You go over to the pool, Tonks, go to the fountain. Ron, you go-"

"I'm going over to the bar." Ron said with a predatory smirk. "Check out the goth babe.". The three women followed his gaze, and saw a beautiful pale woman, with long black hair, streaked with bright red flecks. She was wearing a flowing red gown, and talking to a couple at the bar. Ron slicked back his hair, and sauntered over to them. "Excuse me, mind if I join you."

"Go away." snapped the woman sat on the bar stool.

"Now, now, darling. That's no way to talk to a gentleman. I'm just trying to be friendly, and get to know my fellow passengers." he smirked, wrapping an arm around the Nightmare Queen, and squeezing her behind. The dark haired girl smirked at the two she had been talking to, and wrapped an arm around Ron.

"That sounds delightful." she purred, "Let's leave these two alone."

"That sounds good to me." grinned Ron. "Why don't we go check out the refreshments?"

"Mmm, wonderful. I haven't eaten all day." she giggled, as they strolled off, turning back to wink at Daphne and Sebastian.

"Young mistress, should I-"

"No." said Daphne, cutting him off. "He doesn't matter. Where's Tracey?"

"Davis? Where's your master?"

Tracey turned round. Unlike Daphne and Sebastian, she hadn't bothered donning any kind of disguise. She had been relying entirely on stealth. Apparently, this hadn't been enough, and she'd been caught. By the youngest Weasley of all people.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't understand the question."

"Your master. The one you bend over backwards for?"

"What do _you_ want with the young mistress?" asked Tracey.

"My mother is the new head of the Order of the Phoenix. She believes that Daphne Greengrass is planning something."

"And, what makes you think she's here?"

"Mundungus told us that you bought tickets for this cruise from him."

"Mundungus! That two-faced scum. Remind me to kill him later."

"Where is she, Davis?" snapped Ginny, drawing her wand and holding to to Tracey's throat. Luckily, they were in a dark enough spot that no-one could see them. "God, you have no idea how much I'd love to do it. Blow your goddamn head off. Nothing's stopping me, you know. I could-". Whatever else Ginny was going to say was cut off. Ginny looked down. A knife was sticking out of her stomach. Blood was trickling from the wound. She looked back up to Tracey, who was smirking at her. Tracey wrapped the girl up in her arms.

"I understand that you're probably under some compulsion charms, and potions and God only know's what else. But you're really annoying. It does mean a lot more paperwork to fill out, but… To get rid of you, it's worth it." Tracey pushed the knife a little deeper in, and twisted it. There was a wet tearing sound, and Ginny went limp in her arms. Tracey, dragged the body further into the darkness, and stowed it in one of the cupboards. She cast a quick notice-me-not charm on the door, and rejoined the party. "This has been a good party." she muttered to herself. She wandered over to the bar. "Gimme a shot of something. I don't care what. Something strong.". The bartender nodded, without saying anything, or looking over at her.

"Tracey!". The girl looked round, and saw Daphne and Sebastian stood at the bar.

"Young mistress. The Order are here."

"We know, Ron Weasley just came over to hit on the Nightmare Queen."

"She's here? Where is she?"

"She just led Weasley away. He's probably dead by now, and his corpse is being eaten by her."

"Eww." Tracey grimaced. "She's eating him?"

"I know, it's messed up."

"No, I mean _him_." She said. "He'd be all tough and hairy. So, what do we do now?"

"We wait. We can't stop the attack. We just have to do our best to stop too many people from dying."

"Couldn't we find all these Vanishing Cabinets and destroy them?" asked Tracey. "Between me and Mr. Butler we could probably see through the notice-me-not charms, right?"

"True." nodded Sebastian. "However, we have no way of knowing how many there are aboard this ship. I agree with the young mistress. Traditionally, Inferi have always been simple enough to dispatch."

"But these are supposed to be improved, right? How?"

"That's what we'll find out, I guess." shrugged Daphne. "What I want to know, is who improved them."

Suddenly, a voice from behind them cackled."That'd be my doing, my young lady."


	9. The Butler, Unveiling

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It really means a lot! -RR13

The Butler, Unveiling

August 20th, Campania Ballroom, Bar, 22:37

The three span round. The bartender was holding out a tray with three shots on it. The man had long hair that was a light shade of grey, and a manic smile on his face. "Undertaker?" gasped Daphne.

"Indeed, my young lady." he giggled. "How are you enjoying the service aboard this fine vessel?"

"You were the one to improve the Inferi for Voldemort?"

"Indeed I was." the man grinned.

"Why?" Daphne demanded. "What do you stand to gain by throwing your lot in with Voldemort?"

"I think I know, young mistress." said Tracey. Daphne turned to her housekeeper. "A Soul Collector's job is to collect the souls of the recently deceased. It's a particularly stressful job, it requires both meticulous record keeping, and perfect timekeeping. We need to know exactly who has passed on, the cause of death, and when they died to the nano second. As a result of this, combined with the exceptionally long hours, a few Soul Collector's go a little mad."

"That explains a lot." Sebastian muttered under his breath. Tracey cast him a dirty look.

"So, what you're saying, is that Undertaker has gone mad, and gone over to Voldemort's side?"

"Oh no, my young lady." Undertaker cackled.

"I believe that he's just trying to cause as much trouble as possible, young mistress." said Tracey.

"Is that why you are no longer a Soul Collector, Undertaker? Because you're mad?" asked Daphne.

"Actually, I've never known a Soul Collector to be fired." said Tracey. "We're pretty rare."

"What do you mean?"

"A Soul Collector is an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard who has committed suicide." Tracey explained. "Normally, humans wake up in the next life, and are sent to be processed through the afterlife. Soul Collectors will never know that though. We're doomed to live forever, sending others through to that which we sought." she finished, a sad look in her eyes.

"Tracey, you tried to kill yourself?"

"Fifth year, when I was getting all that bullying for being a half-blood."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not important, right now." muttered Tracey.

"I beg to differ." Daphne snapped, taking ahold of Tracey's hand.

"As much as I hate to agree with Tracey, I must. It really isn't important right now." said Sebastian. Daphne turned to glare at him.

"Geez Sebastian, my oldest friend just told me she killed herself. Even you must have enough humanity-"

"Young mistress, I understand the situation, however, we are currently on a cruise ship, hundreds of miles out to sea, with an insane soul collector, and hundreds of undead monsters that are hungry for human flesh."

"Okay, point taken." Daphne conceded. She turned back to Undertaker, to find the bar ws empty. "Where did he go?"

"He must have gone to activate the vanishing cabinets!" Tracey exclaimed, leaping over the bar, and looking around.

"Sebastian? Can you track him?"

"I'm afraid I can't see his magical signature in the air."

"Can't you… I don't know… Smell him or something?"

"Unfortunately, young mistress, I am neither a beagle, nor a basset hound, so no."

"You've been way too sarcastic lately." the blonde sighed.

"I think I have something!" Tracey called. She was stood waving her hands in the air, as if feeling for something in the dark. "He must have used the dimensional tunnel."

"The what?"

"It's how Soul Collectors travel. It's much nicer than apparition. It's like a stripped back version of this world where the laws of time and space don't exist. It allows us to travel anywhere-"

"As fascinating as this is Tracey, we really need to find Undertaker."

"Sorry. Long story short, I can follow him through here."

"Can we follow you?"

"Not through here. The Dimensional Tunnel is only for Soul Collectors, anything else will just wither and die."

"I should be able to track Tracey down." said Sebastian.

"Are you sure?" asked Daphne, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Quite positive. I'm rather good at tracking her down after all. Remember the flour incident at the manor?" he smirked. Daphne shuddered.

"I still don't understand how she blew up the kitchen with only a bag of flour.". Tracey giggled, and made a tearing gesture in the air. There was a loud ripping noise, and a swirling purple vortex appeared before her.

"Is that it? The Dimensional Tunnel?" Daphne asked. Tracey nodded.

"Mr. Butler. You'll be able to tell when I reenter this realm?"

"Most likely." Sebastian nodded.

"I'll blow something up. Just to be safe." she winked, and leapt through the portal, which snapped shut behind her. Daphne took a seat on one of the bar stools, and looked over the room.

"It's amazing that no-one noticed that."

"Muggle's rarely notice things such as this. They put it down to their imagination, or tricks of the light. I would imagine that the Dimensional Portal is shielded from their perception as it is."

"How so?" asked Daphne, with a frown.

"She said that Soul Collectors are there at the moment of death, correct.". Daphne nodded, so he continued. "Thus it stands to reason that both the Soul Collector, and the Dimensional Tunnel can be shielded from sight. People who die on operating tables, or in crowds, in public."

"I suppose so." Daphne nodded. Sebastian suddenly span around, staring ahead. "What is it?"

"Tracey's re-entered this realm."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he nodded. With that, mistress and butler ran from the room.

August 20th, Campania, Corridor, 22:42

Sebastian and Daphne ran through the corridors, pushing people out of the way, though Sebastian was a little politer about it than Daphne. "My apologies madam. I do apologise, sir. What an odd place to lie, young sir. Perhaps if you were to use a chair like other people, you would not be trod on?". As they turned a corner, they found it completely deserted. The distinctive feeling of magic was in the air.

"Sebastian… Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure..." the butler responded. It wasn't often that Sebastian was unsure, which worried Daphne greatly. As they proceeded down the corridor, the magic in the air grew thicker and thicker. They turned another corner, and both froze in shock. Ron Weasley was hanging in the air, like a twisted marionette. The two cautiously approached him. His body was covered in cuts, blood staining his clothes and dripping into the growing puddle on the ground.

"Weasley?" Daphne asked, hesitantly. "Can you hear me?". The redhead didn't respond. Daphne bent down, and looked up at his face, then leapt back in shock. "My God..." she muttered. The young man's eyes were missing, like they'd been sucked out. "The Nightmare Queen… She… She… She ate his… Eyes..."

"Young mistress… We need to continue."

"We can't just leave him here." Daphne replied. "He may have been a jerk, but he was still a-"

"I agree, however if we don't find Undertaker, then many more will die tonight."

"Yes… You're right… Of course." said Daphne, trying desperately to compose herself. She pulled out her wand and cast a notice-me-not charm on the corridor. Any passengers who did find their way down to this particular corridor would find themselves completely unable to see it, and ignore it completely. Stepping around Ron's body, they continued on. At the end of the next corridor, they found Tracey, who had Undertaker pinned against the wall, her blade at his throat.

"Young mistress. I found him, and one of our vanishing cabinets."

"Excellent work, Tracey."

"Shall I kill him?"

"Yes, I think-" Daphne began, but before she could finish, Undertaker snapped his fingers. The cabinet door creaked open. From within, a rotting hand gripped the edge of the cabinet door, and one of the Inferi pulled itself out. The first thing that Daphne noticed was that the hand didn't match the rest of the arm. The skin tone was totally different. Stitch marks became noticeable on the rest of the body. They had been stitched together from various other bodies. Undertaker slipped out from under Tracey's blade and cackled joyously. "Are they not magnificent, my young lady?". Daphne looked at him in shock.

"Magnificent. You created a herd of flesh eating Frankenstein's monsters!" she cried.

"And it wasn't easy, let me tell you!"

"What the hell did you do?" Tracey demanded, a fierce glare on her face. Even Sebastian was surprised at the look. Undertaker was the only one who wasn't. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, you are aware of course of how a Soul Collector reaps the souls of the recently deceased, yes?"

"Of course I am!"

"What about us humans?" snapped Daphne, not taking her eyes off the lurching abomination before them.

"Essentially, it's like cutting a piece of ribbon." said Tracey. "The ribbon is your life, we simply cut the rest off when your time comes. Then, we take the piece that was your life, and archive it in the Soul Collectors Compendium."

"Exactly!" Undertaker grinned. "Then, I had a brilliant idea! What if, instead of archiving that ribbon, I tied it to another?"

"So that's what they are?" asked Tracey. "Not exactly Inferi, but rather a reanimated human."

"What's the difference?" asked Daphne.

"Inferi are useless against fire. I'm betting it won't affect them a bit."

"Go ahead, try it." urged the Undertaker. "This is an experiment after all, I'm intrigued.". Daphne glared at him for a moment, then turned on the Inferi shuffling towards them.

"Incendio!" she yelled. The Inferi closest to them began to burn, but did not stop, nor show any sign of it affecting them. Daphne stared at them aghast. "I don't understand..." she muttered.

"Inferi require a very dark and powerful spell to create. To create an army of them is even harder. Nothing more than a reanimated corpse. There have even been some instances of Inferi regaining a sense of self. But these beautiful creatures, they're essentially a stitched up human with no cognitive functions. I call them, Bizarre Dolls!" he grinned, dissolving into a fit of maniacal cackles. "They're unkillable!" he exclaimed, and there's one here that I think you'll find particularly to your liking. He pointed at one of the creatures, that lurched forward, toward Daphne, who raised her wand at the creature. The abomination lurched forward. Daphne froze. The thing before her had clearly once been a woman, no, a girl. Shorter than Daphne. Flesh clung loosely to her frame, peeling away in a few muscles were visible in a few points on her face, and a few of her fingers were little more than exposed skeleton and tendon. What was left of her hair was straggled. Platinum blonde, though hideously dirty, Her eyes were dead, devoid of all life. They had fogged over, though they looked to have once been a brilliant blue. Then, Daphne saw something around her neck. A necklace. The same thing that she had given to Astoria for her twelfth birthday. The one that she hadn't taken off since. That was when it hit her. This thing, had once been Astoria. The little girl that Daphne loved more than life itself. The one she swore to protect. She looked into Astoria's dead eyes.

"Please… Tori… Don't..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Of course, AStoria couldn't hear her. Astoria was gone. There was only the Bizarre Doll now. The creature lunged forward, towards her, it's mouth open, longing for the taste of flesh.


	10. The Butler, Finalising

A/N: Sorry I haven't been very active lately. I've been pretty ill for a while, but I'm back now with the final chapter of The Butler, In Waiting. I hope you enjoy it. The final part might be a while, depending on how many assingments I have and such. The next update will probably be 'The Light Which Casts Shadows', then 'The Passage of Time'. They should be coming pretty soon, so stay tuned! As always, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. It means a lot! -RR13

The Butler, Finalising

"SEBASTIAN!" Daphne cried. The butler jumped in front of Daphne, and kicked the Bizarre Doll that had once been Astoria back. It staggered back into the crowd, knocking a few of the frailer ones over. Daphne rounded on Undertaker. "How many?!" she said, a dangerous tone in her voice, her fists shaking. "How many other bodies have defiled with this dark magic?". Undertaker chuckled.

"Come now, my young lady. You should know as well as I do that there's no such thing as dark magic." he grinned at her. "It's all about intent."

"Intent?" she screeched. "Look at them!"

"Beautiful, are they not?"

"Beautiful they are not!" she cried. "You created them with the sole purpose of setting them on unsuspecting muggles! That counts as some pretty dark intent in my book!"

"They're just hungry." replied Undertaker. "Everyone's gotta eat. Are you willing to do it, my young lady? Are you willing to destroy an entire new sub-species to save a few muggles?". Daphne glared at him.

"Ignore him, young mistress!" Tracey yelled. "He's trying to trick you! They're already dead! They have no cognitive functions! They're not alive in any sense of the word!". Daphne took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Sebastian. Tracey. This is an order. Kill every single Bizarre Doll on this ship."

"Yes, my fair lady." the two chorused. They launched themselves into the growing crowd of Bizarre Dolls. Tracey slashed with her blade, slicing the dolls in two. Sebastian began tearing off limbs, crippling the lumbering abominations. He reached into the inside pocket of his tailcoat, and pulled out a handful of fine silver knives.

"These are the finest goblin made knives. They have been in the family for generations. Please, do take care of them." he smiled, launching them at a gaggle of dolls before him. The knives sailed through the air, embedding themselves in the rotten flesh of the creatures. Several of them collapsed to the floor. Sebastian launched himself at the ones that were still standing and grabbed the knives, then slammed them into their skulls. The remaining creatures fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Tracey swiped with her blade in a curving arc, and decapitated the remaining dolls. The housekeeper turned her blade to Undertaker.

"Where are the rest of the Vanishing Cabinets?" she snarled. Undertaker merely chuckled to himself.

"Now, now my little turncoat. That would ruin the game.". Tracey had finally lost patience with the man, and swung at him. Undertaker dodged under her strike, and reached into his flowing black robes. When Tracey's blade swung back, it was met with a large demonic looking scythe. "Now, isn't this fun?" he grinned. Tracey merely growled in annoyance.

"Young mistress, I believe that Tracey is capable of handling Undertaker. We should search for the other Vanishing Cabinets."

"Agreed." Daphne nodded. "Let's go."

Daphne and Sebastian ran through the corridors, checking each and every room, closet and nook and cranny they could find for any of the Vanishing Cabinets. So far, they had found only one, which Sebastian had dealt with by sealing it before it could open, and throwing it out of a window. "Sebastian." Daphne called, stopping to catch her breath.

"Young mistress?"

"This is hopeless. We'll never find them all in time."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Simple." Daphne panted. "We sink the ship."

"Sink the ship?" Sebastian frowned. "What about the people on this ship?"

"Evacuate as many as possible, then, we send this thing to Davy Jones' locker. Sebastian, this is an order. Evacuate as many people as possible, then sink the ship."

"Very well, my fair lady." said Sebastian, bowing. The butler scooped Daphne up in his arms and ran along the corridor, towards the elevator. He pressed the button, and whilst the elevator made its way to them, snapped his fingers, conjuring a flame at his fingertip. He held it under the smoke detector, which caused the alarm to activate, then launched a small orb of fire into one of the adjacent rooms. He had charmed the flame to be resistant to water, so even if the sprinklers activated, they would have no effect on the flame.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Evacuating the ship, young mistress." the butler smirked.

"A likely story." came a voice from behind them. Sebastian turned around, to find Molly Weasley, and Tonks pointing their wands at him. "Looks more like arson. Drop the girl." Molly snarled.

"My apologies, but I'm currently running an errand for the young mistress. I'm afraid I don't have time for you today."

"Drop the girl, we know you're planning some sneaky dark magic attack." Tonks spat.

"Sebastian, leave them. We have bigger things to worry about than two borderline squibs."

"Borderline squibs?" Molly gasped. "How dare you! You filthy snake!" Molly cried, shooting a cutting curse at the girl. Sebastian leapt to the side, and kicked the red headed woman in the ribs. The Weasley matriarch fell to the floor, coughing. Tonks shot a stunner at the two, which Daphne reflected with ease.

"For an auror, you're pretty lackluster." Daphne smirked at the older woman. Tonks snarled, and fired off a series of stunners, curses and hexes. Daphne merely chuckled at her futile antics. "Sebastian." she said simply. Sebastian leapt out of the way of the barrage, turning his back to the Order loyal witches, protecting the blonde in his arms from stray spells. "Finish this. Now." she said.

"Yes, young mistress." Sebastian nodded. The butler dashed forward, circling Molly and Tonks a few times, before coming to a stop before them. He readjusted Daphne to carry her with just one arm, and withdrew one of his silver knives from his tailcoat pocket. He drew his arm back and quickly launched the knife forward. It sailed through the air, and embedded itself in the ground between the two witches.

"You missed." sneered Tonks.

"Actually miss, I hit the target perfectly."

"The floor?" Molly cackled.

"Exactly. The floor you are standing on has been severely weakened, the knife in the ground is currently the only thing keeping the floor you are standing on from giving way." Sebastian smiled.

"That's nonsense!" Molly snorted, grabbing the handle of the knife. As soon as her finger came into contact with the knife, the floor beneath her and Tonks creaked, and collapsed. The two shrieked in fear as they plummeted through the floor and into the maintenance shaft. They hit the floor with a sickening crack and both lay motionless.

"Are they dead?" asked Daphne, craning her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the two witches below.

"I don't believe so, no." replied Sebastian, turning and heading towards the elevator. "But they should be out of our way now."

"Over here!". Crew members were calling passengers over to the life rafts. A storm was raging. The wind roared, and rain beat down on the passengers assembled on the deck, as they clung to their loved ones. Sebastian ran over, and deposited Daphne into one of the boats, and lowered it into the water. The crewman in charge marched over to him. "Hey, buddy!" he yelled. "What the hell are you playing at?! You can't just put your little girlfriend in a boat and sail her out! I'm in charge here!"

"My apologies, but the young mistress' life outweighs your authority, and the lives of the rest of the passengers."

"You don't make that call." the man yelled, stepping closer. He was now shouting directly in Sebastian's face, spittle spraying the butler's face. The butler rolled his eyes, and firmly pushed the man in the chest. The man flew back, and toppled over the railing, falling into the water below. Thankfully, no-one appeared to notice. Sebastian wiped the spit from his face. "My, my. So classless." he muttered. "Now then, to dispose of this ship."

"Mr. Butler!". Sebastian turned to see Tracey running over to him.

"Tracey? What happened to Undertaker?"

"I don't know. When the fire reached us, he began cackling and vanished in the flame. He wasn't in the dimensional tunnel. I guess he's found some new way of travelling."

"At any rate, the young mistress has ordered me to dispose of this ship."

"How?"

"Simple, sink it."

"Everyone will drown!" Tracey exclaimed, looking around at the people queuing, hoping for a spot on the rapidly dwindling number of boats.

"I assume some of them can swim." Sebastian shrugged.

"We're miles out to sea!" yelled Tracey, hitting his arm. Sebastian frowned.

"Why the sudden humanity?" he asked. "If memory serves, you've always shown a particular fondness for death and destruction. You stabbed me in the back just to view my memories. You decapitated Dumbledore. With gusto at that."

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork I'll have to fill out if I let them die?"

"You're going to try and stop me? Compromise the young mistress' orders to avoid a little paperwork?"

"I have no choice. If I have to fill in one more of those forms, I'm going to go crazy.". Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow. "Shut up.". She adopted a fighting stance. "Come on then, Mr. Butler."

"Tell me, Tracey. Can you swim?"

"What?" she frowned.

"Can you swim?"

"Can I-? Yes, of course I can swim!"

"Good." the butler smiled, and pushed her, like he had the crewman. Tracey toppled over the railing and hit the water below. He looked over the railing at the girl, who responded with a rude hand gesture and some choice words. "Charming. Now then.". He ran into the control room, and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. When he was asked about it later, he told Tracey and Daphne that he knew exactly what he was doing. In all actuality, he had little to no clue. "This is getting me nowhere." he sighed, then punched each of the machines. A human would have broken every bone in their hand doing so, however a punch from him had destroyed each of the machines. Satisfied with his work, he ran to the front of the ship, and leapt of the edge. Just before he hit the sea, he stopped himself, and floated in the air. "This is much easier than the Dark Lord makes it appear." he thought to himself. He drew his fist back and punched the front of the ship, leaving a sizeable hole. He continued this until the hole was enormous and the ship was taking in water at an incredible rate. The ship was now noticeably sinking, and fast. He waited for the bow to the ship to lower, then leapt up, and plummeted into it with tremendous force, whilst simultaneously pushing himself off. The ship rapidly sank and crashed into the ocean floor. Sebastian flew over to Daphne's boat and landed gently. The girl jumped in surprise as he landed.

"Sebastian? I didn't know you could do that."

"Nor did I, young mistress. However, apparently I can, and one mustn't look a gift horse in the mouth, no?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Tracey?"

"I believe she's close." Sebastian smirked, nodding at a point ahead of them. Daphne turned to see a girl in the water, splashing madly.

"Tracey… Do you only know how to doggy paddle?"

"Doggy paddling is swimming!" the girl yelled. Daphne rolled her eye's and pulled the girl into the boat.

"Take us home, Sebastian." she sighed.

"Yes, young mistress."

"The Nightmare Queen vanished, young mistress." said Tracey. "She must have apparated to shore when the Bizarre Dolls were released.". Both Tracey and Daphne were sat on the sofa, wrapped in blankets, and nursing hot drinks. Sebastian had found it hilarious that Soul Collectors could still get sick, though he had kept this hidden, and behaved as a butler should.

"Why? Surely she'd want to observe their effectiveness up close?" Daphne frowned.

"I believe she was a trap, young mistress." said Sebastian, topping up their drinks. "She allowed, or even instructed Undertaker to disclose the information on her whereabouts tonight, knowing that we'd come after her."

"And be killed by the Bizarre Dolls?"

"Yes, young mistress." Sebastian nodded. Daphne sighed, and rested her head in her hands.

"Looks like the Nightmare Queen's won this round. We lost our best shot at finishing her."

"Not so, young mistress. Now I have a rough idea of what her magical signature feels like, it should be simple enough to track her, even through the Fidelius Charm."

"When we find her Sebastian… I want you to tear her goddamn heart out. That's an order, understood?"

"Very well, my fair lady."

"If she's even got one." Tracey huffed.

"Quite." Daphne nodded. "On the upside, if she thinks we're dead… Then we have the element of surprise on our side."

"I agree, and we must not waste it." said Sebastian. "For now though, you are both ill-"

"No thanks to you!" Tracey snapped.

"Indeed. You need your rest. Come now, you need your sleep.". Daphne placed her empty cup down, and lifted her arm. Used to the routine, Sebastian picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"I, quite literally, live to serve you, young mistress." he replied. Daphne smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

On returning to the living room, Sebastian found Tracey still sitting on the couch. "Tracey? Why aren't you in bed?". The girl looked up at him.

"What? Daphne get's carried, and I've got to walk?"

"You don't own my soul."

"Please?"

"Very well." he sighed. Tracey copied Daphne's movements, and like before, Sebastian picked her up, and carried her to bed. Tracey's room was like the rest of the servant's quarters. Basic. A bed, wardrobe, dresser, chair and a desk. Only, her desk seemed to be covered in a mountain of paper. Thousands upon thousands of folders were stacked along the wall. Sebastian placed Tracey in her bed, and tucked her in as he would Daphne.

"Thanks, Mr. Butler."

"You're quite welcome, sleep well." he nodded, making to leave.

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"See all this paper, and these folders?"

"Yes."

"They have to be filled in black ink."

"Very well. Why are you telling me this?"

"Have them done by Tuesday." she smiled smugly. "This is the paperwork I was talking about. I was the only reaper present at an unscheduled mass death, so I got lumped with the paperwork. However, I explained the situation to the high-ups, and they agreed that it's your responsibility. Obviously the young mistress can't be expected to do all this… So, I hope you got each of their names, dates of birth, exact cause and time of death and additional notes.". Sebastian just stared at the mountain of paperwork waiting for him. "Y'know." smirked Tracey. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot better."

Elsewhere, Voldemort was stood on the balcony of Riddle Manor, overlooking the Death Eaters in the courtyard below. "Father.". The Dark Lord turned, and saw Hermione stood behind him. He smiled at her.

"My dear girl. You have done well."

"The Bizarre Doll experiment has been a complete success." the girl smirked. "The Campania sank, I doubt Greengrass or those beloved servants of hers escaped.

"Excellent work, my dear." the Dark Lord smiled. "Very soon, this world will be ours. Very soon, this world will quake in fear at our names."

 **To Be Concluded in The Butler, In Closing.**


End file.
